Peter and Brian in RabbitBusters
by Bobby South
Summary: Finally, I present the awarding winning 'Family Guy' take on one of the most celebrated and award-winning movies of all time, 'The Cruse of the Were-Rabbit'.
1. Introduction

Family Guy presents:

Peter Griffin and Brian Griffin as Wallace and Gromit

In

RABBIT BUSTERS

By

Bobby South

Sorry I kept you guys waiting for this, but I need to get all the experience I can before I can spoof a big movie, like _Cruse of the Were-Rabbit_. As a big bonus, there are more characters from _Family Guy_, _American Dad!_ and _The Cleveland Show_ than there was in _Sheep Movie_.

Note: I do not own any of these. Wallace and Gromit were created by the animation god, Nick Park, and _Family Guy_ was created by the unique and ingenious Seth MacFarlane, who have made England and America the best friends ever.

Cast List

Peter Griffin as Wallace

Brian Griffin as Gromit

Chris Griffin as Hutch

Lois Griffin as Lady Companula Tottingham

Carter Pewterschmidt as Victor Quartermaine

James Woods as Philip

Townsfolk

Hebert the Pervert as the Vicar

Bruce as P.C. Mackintosh

Babs Pewterschmidt as Mrs. Mulch

Horace as Mr. Mulch

Carl as Mr. Growbag

Glenn Quagmire as Mr. Leaching

Jonathan Weed as Mr. Dibber

Cleveland Brown as Mr. Caliche

Cleveland Brown Jr. as Master Caliche

Bonnie Swanson as Mrs. Girdling

Meg Griffin as Miss Thrip

Seamus as Mr. Crock

Mort Goldman as Mr. Windfall

Muriel Goldman as Mrs. Windfall

Rabbit extras

_American Dad!_: Stan Smith, Francine Smith, Steve Smith, Hayley Smith, Snot, Barry, Toshi, Jeff Fischer, Jackson, Dick, Sanders, Terry and Greg, Debbie Hyman and Lindsay Coolidge and Bullock.

_The Cleveland Show_: Donna Tubbs, Roberta Tubbs, Rallo Tubbs, Lester, Kendra, Ernie, Holt, Terry, Kenny West, Federline Jones and Coach Charles McFall.

Other Pests

The Evil Monkey as himself

Erine the Giant Chicken as himself

Connie D'Amico, Lisa Sliver "from _American Dad!_) and Lacey Stapleton (from _The Cleveland Show_) as the Three Sirens from Venice

Stewie Griffin as Feathers McGraw

Tim, Arianna and Raymond the bears (from _The Cleveland Show_) as themselves

Jasper as Jasmit (Gromit's cousin)

Recurring Characters:

Tom Tucker as himself

Diana Simmons as herself

Ollie Williams as himself

Tricia Takanawa as herself

Dr. Hartman as the Dresser Robot Mark 1

Consuela as the Dresser Robot Mark 2

Klaus the Goldfish (from _American Dad!_) as himself

And Mayor Adam West as himself

* * *

The Griffins were at the Mall, carrying lots of shopping bags.

"Lois, are we done yet?" asked Peter. "I want to get home in time for _House_!"

"Yes, we're done," said Lois. "Boy, these bags are very heavy. Let's go in the elevator." And that's what they did.

Brian pressed for the first floor and the elevator went down, but just before it could touch the floor, the elevator stopped and it was between the first and the second floor.

"Oh, my god!" cried Lois.

"Holy Crap!" cried Peter.

"Calm down, everyone!" yelled Brian. Everyone was quiet. "I'll call 9-1-1."

"For those terrorists to come again?" asked Peter.

"No, I meant the emergency services!" sighed Brian as he dialed the phone. "Help. Me and my family are trapped in the elevator at the mall." He put the phone back. "Well, all we can do now is wait."

"What shall we do?" asked Meg.  
"We only brought clothes," complained Peter. We have no food, no books, no DVDs and nothing to do."

"Well, I could enterian you with a story," offered Brian.

"Don't forget your _Faster Than the Speed of Love_, Brain," pointed out Stewie. "It didn't make a cent."  
"Yeah, well, this story is different," snapped Brian. He cleared his throat. "Now, it was on a dark night in West Wallaby Street…"


	2. AntiPestro Rules!

HOOT! Darkness took over West Wallaby Street. The only live things on the streets were the street lamp posts and P.C. Mackintosh. He was doing his night patrol for the thousandth time.

"Boy, twenty years of experience and I'm still a constable," he groaned to himself. "I have experience, intelligence and good looks, what am I missing? It's not what it used to be all those years ago!"

Then he saw a strange dark figure on the light in front of him. He turned around to see a… moth on a lamppost. Mackintosh sighed. "I need a holiday," he moaned to himself. "The money and the job are not worth this."

Then he saw the Anti-Pesto van coming past him. "There goes Anti-Pesto, taking my job and the whole police's again. What is it this time?"

* * *

It was at Mrs. Mulch's house whose garden gnome had woken up Anti-Pesto at their headquarters. In two minutes flat, the van quickly arrived and Wallace and Gromit rolled out to their garden fence door. Wallace got a pair of binoculars and scanned through the fence in a night vision mode. He put them away and giggly told Gromit in sign language that the monster was taking a pony in the garden. But Gromit frowned at him to stop laughing and release a nail from the fence with a hammer. Then the mutt back flipped over the fence and caught the thing with his bag, but it was still moving around the garden and Gromit with it.

"Awesome job, Gromit!" cried Wallace. "Bring him closer to me!"

"Less mouth, more muscles!" Gromit protested.

This drama event caused the whole neighbor to wake and see what was happening. Finally, Wallace caught it with his pincer. "Got you, thieving bastard!"

Gromit took the bag off and saw it was a rabbit. "Do you mind? My life depends on this!" protested the rabbit called Barry.

Then the Mulches arrived out of the door. "Oh, me prized pumpkin! Me baby!" cried Mrs. Mulch, hugging her pumpkin.

"Not anymore!" shouted Barry, not giving up on the pumpkin. Wallace and the rabbit were struggling with each other. Then Mrs. Mulch, holding her life on her food, Accidently knocked the cigarette out of Mr. Mulch's mouth and it landed on Barry's head! A fire emerged!

Gromit grabbed the Mulches' watering can and poured it on the rabbit's head. Barry calmed down and Wallace pulled him away.

"Thank you, Mr. Wallace," praised Mrs. Mulch.

"No problem, Mrs. Mulch," said Wallace.

Mr. Mulch studied the rabbit. "Huh! By the look of him, you wouldn't think they caused any damage. Not to the environment anyway."

"Well, he may look innocent, sir," Wallace told him, "but this is the Death Star in the vegetable world."

* * *

Soon Anti-Pesto was on their way and was met by thunderous applause through the streets.

"Bless you, Anti-Pesto!" cried the Vicar. "The important event of the year, after the events of gorgeous Jesus, is safe in hands."  
"And I hope they deal with those pesky gits for good!" cried Mrs. Mulch.

"Let's pray they go to hell, Mrs. Mulch," smiled the Vicar. "Along with the Nazis, Attila the Hun and Minions of Morder!"

"And that, Tom," said Tricia Takanawa with a microphone, "is the latest story with Anti-Pesto."

"Thank you, Tricia," said Tom Tucker. "And now, before we leave Anti Pesto (Sky Channel 1001) Channel, let's take at some of Anti-Pesto's past pest captures."

Then the TV showed clips of Wallace and Gromit capturing rats beating the pied piper, capturing human criminals beating the police, capturing the rancor and the sand people on Tatooine, capturing the Balrog out of the Mines of Moria, capturing aliens and predators, like The Giant Chicken, or the Evil Monkey or Feathers McGraw who broke out and took over the zoo to steal more diamonds, but was foiled by Anti-Pesto and he was kept in the Anti-Pesto chambers.

"I'm not finished yet! I'll get out and I'll get them!" He kept saying that for the last two years, but he had never made any move at all. Not even a muscle.


	3. Changes

Gromit was busy, preparing breakfast for the rabbits he and Wallace had caught in the last couple of years. He would give them cabbage, lettuce and broccoli. When he had finished, Gromit was about to put the kettle on, but a rabbit called Steve popped out and escaped! "I just wanted a change from vegetables!" he cried.

Then Gromit turned around and see what was making the noise in the bread bin. It was three rabbits called Snot, Toshi and Barry. They threw bread at Gromit before he could pick them up and went to the fridge.

An angry Gromit caught a net and opened the fridge to find... no food and no rabbits. Then he turned to the door and everything fell on him, mostly dozen of rabbits. Luckily, Gromit caught all of them.

"It's boring down there!" explained Snot.

"Especially with Barry's farts," moaned Toshi in Japanese.

"We haven't had so much fun since you locked us up!" joined in a rabbit called Jeff.

Gromit threw the rabbits back down the chute. "Well, you've had your fun. Now stay there! Where the hell are those rabbit toys I've ordered?"

Then he got a call from his screen. He answered it. "Hi, Jasmit," Gromit smiled.

"Hello, Gromit," smiled his gay cousin Jasmit. "I'm just calling about those toys you've ordered. They still three weeks behind. There's nothing I can do about it. You're better off buying the cheap toys from the pet shop."

Gromit sighed. "All right, cancel it. I'm going to do what you suggested. Thank you, Jasmit. Bye."

He switched the screen off and the breakfast menu rang from Wallace from his bedroom.

"Hope you've got me a good breakfast after that long night, Gromit?" he called.

"I sure have," Gromit called back, as he pulled down the lever. Wallace came down through the whole... Well, his feet were hanging from the ceiling. Gromit knew what he had to do now – pull the assistant lever Wallace invented to slam a hammer on Wallace's head and make him land on his chair. The dresser robots arrived to dress him up.

"Boy, how is that hole getting smaller?" he asked.

"Maybe because your tummy is getting bigger," the Dresser Robot Mark 1 chuckled.

"Piss off, you bolt brains!" ordered a hurt Wallace. "How are the inmates, Gromit? Must be getting a bit full down there."  
"And a little bored," sighed Gromit, hearing his master's stomach rumbling.

"Now for a big plate of... vegetables and a glass of water," Wallace said. "Got me again, Gromit... on the diet."

"Yep," smiled Gromit, proud of himself.

Wallace was about to taste his first spring onion, when – "Say, Gromit, how's your prize marrow coming on? It's been almost a year since you grown it."

Wallace had never asked that before so Gromit knew he was being suspicious, but he went out anyway. Wallace smiled at his selfish gain.

* * *

Like Wallace said, Gromit had been growing his marrow for almost a year. It had grown so big that he was sure to win the Giant Vegetable Completion this year. He had tried before with a giant carrot, a giant cauliflower and a giant pumpkin, but he always came in second.

Well, this time he was sure to be first. As he tended to his marrow, he heard Wallace screaming. He knew what that meant – Wallace had discovered the secret cabinet where he hid the beer and curry he was trying to hide from Wallace.

Gromit slowly finished his marrow so it up-to-date and he helped Wallace released his hand from the foothold trap from the curry pot.

"You caught me red-handed, Officer," chuckled Wallace.

Gromit was not happy. "I guess you're smarter than I thought."  
"I'm sorry, Gromit," sighed Wallace. "I know you're doing this for my own good but I just can't live without curry and beer. Beer's been a part of me ever since the first day I was born; it's not like prehistoric times when beers weren't invented."

"So is global warming and climate change when I was born, but I still recycle and save energy trying to make it like the world healthier like it used to be!" protested Gromit.

"Look, if I have to change, at least let me do it _my_ way: With technology!" Wallace pressed a button on the table and out from the ceiling came down a glass helmet. He put it on his head.

"This is my latest invention – the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic!" he told Gromit. "This will be my first test and what better way to test than on the actual inventor himself? This will end my beer habit."  
"Er, Wallace, I'm not sure – "

"What part of let me change my ways myself did you not understand?" warned Wallace.

"Fine," a defeated Gromit sighed.

But he before he could even start the phone rang. "Anti-Pesto here. Be quick because we're very busy."

"Ah, yes, this is Lady Tottingham of Tottingham Hall," said a posh female voice. "I have a little a major infestation at my mansion. You have to do something."

"Certainly, Ma'am," smiled Wallace. "Just where you are, Your Ladyship, and we will be with you in an – aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" He screamed as he pressed the button to return the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic back to the ceiling and him with it.

"In an hour?" the Lady asked. "I can't wait in an hour. I have a make-over in that time."

Wallace and Gromit went to their bedrooms and entered through their walls down a chute. They were spanned around while their hats were put on. Then they went further down and they grabbed their cups of tea. They were flipped over in to the air – Wallace finally slipped into his uniform – and then they landed into the car seats. They toast their cups of teas and drank them, while the seats were being pushed up into the Anti-Pesto van. The garage doors opened and the duo set off for Tottingham Hall.

* * *

It wasn't far from their home to Tottingham Hall. Wallace was impressed by the look of their mansion. "Very classy!" he exclaimed. "Just the sort of client we should have, don't you think, lad?"

"Well, our other clients _are_ paying good money," said Gromit. "Just because she's rich doesn't mean we should be classist."

"Oh, no, I don't mean that," said Wallace. "I meant we should get her on our client list and – Oh, you know. Forget it."

Gromit parked the van outside the mansion and he and Wallace saw something they have never seen in all of their careers – a whole garden of wild rabbits.

"They must be breeding like the most populated countries!" exclaimed Wallace.

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked a rabbit called Stan. "Get rid of us? Like that Lady's bastard boyfriend!"

"No, something much worse than that!" yelled Gromit. He and Wallace went to the van and the van unleashed a brand new invention – a giant glass dome with a long pipe that goes into the ground.

"Say hello to my new invention – the Bun-Vac 6000!" Wallace told the rabbits.

"What happened to the other 5999 versions?" asked a rabbit called Francine.

"They could catch enough rabbits," a rabbit called Sanders chuckled.

Wallace inserted the pipe in the ground and he started the invention. The rabbits felt like they were going to get stuck already.

"Let's go!" ordered the leader called Bullock. So they did, but not very far. They were all snuck into their rabbit holes, through the long and dark tunnels and they were hovering in the air.

"Are we in heaven?" asked Dick.

"I hate to ruin it, but we're in the machine," Hayley said. And she was right. The rabbits were in the Bun-Vac 6000.

More rabbits kept coming and coming, when a very large one was coming under the surface off the grass and leaving a large tunnel behind it. It got stuck in the nozzle. "I should've used a bigger nozzle," thought Wallace to himself.

"Ah, Anti-Pesto, you're here and working already," greeted a posh voice. Wallace turned around and saw the lovely and beautiful Lady Tottingham who just came from the back garden. She came forward and Wallace got ready for a kiss, but she went to the rabbits. "You're safe, my darlings!"

"The Bun-Vac 6000!" explained Wallace. "The machine that catches rabbits and not beat the crap out of them. It's capable 125 rpm; that's rabbits per minutes."

"Are you nearly finished, Mr – "

"Wallace and yes, we're nearly finished. Hoist this one up, Gromit!"

Gromit hoisted the pipe up and saw that under the nozzle wasn't the body of a rabbit, but the body of a human being, wearing posh muddy clothes. Gromit realised him and the man fell down with his handsome face with a black moustache and a bald head.

"Victor! Stop prating about in the mud and look at the bloody marvellous work Anti-Pesto has done," said Lady Tottingham.

"You call this machine marvellous?" Victor Quartermaine yelled. "I just came to shoot these fluffy bastards to Bunny Hell and I get suffocated by this stupid contraption! Besides, you caught them, but it doesn't stop there. How are you going to finish them off? Poison them? Drown them? Bash them on the head? Got any chloroform?"

"Hey, just a minute, male version of Cruella De Vil!" exclaimed Gromit. "We don't work like that."

"Well, then, your company isn't doing so well as mine – Quartermaine's Pest Free World. No pests, no diseases. Just happiness for people." He showed Anti-Pesto his business card with a picture of himself with hair.

"You're not the owner, are you?" chuckled Wallace and Gromit at this joke.

"Enough of this. I want..." Victor saw Lady Tottingham, who gave her a "be nice" look. "Toupee please."

"Sure, that'll be £500, please," smiled Wallace.

"No, toupee, you arsehead!" yelled Victor. "My hair is in your machine."

"Then maybe you should keep him in the cage and not let him escape," suggested Wallace.

"Allow me!" shouted Victor, pushing Wallace out of the way. He found something black and put it on his head. "I'm sorry, Companula, but I can't take any more of this shit. I bid you good day. Come on, Philip!"

"Yes, sir, Victor, sir," reported his Miniature Bull Terrier called Philip, who was holding the gun in his mouth.

Wallace tried to point that Victor had actually put a bat on his bald head, but he and Philip walked away.

Anti-Pesto packed up everything and was getting ready to leave.

"Thanks for clearing my mansion of rabbits, Mr. Wallace," praised Lady Tottingham. "What will you do with them?"

"It's a business secret, but they won't come to any harm," promised Wallace.

"Well, I'd let them run around if it weren't for the completion," smiled Lady Tottingham. "But they do love their vegetables and you can't kick that out of their systems, can you?"

"No," agreed Wallace. Then he had an idea. "Or can something else do that for you, if not yourself?" Gromit didn't answered and Anti-Pesto drove off.


	4. Brainwash and Go Mindwiping Services

"Why didn't we think of it before, Gromit?" asked Wallace, late that night in his cellar.

"Because how can you?" asked a challenging Gromit.

"Simple!" exclaimed Wallace, preparing his plan. "By connecting the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic to the Bun Vac we can brainwash the bunnies. Wallace and Gromit's Brainwash and Go Mind-Clearing Services." He chuckled, but Gromit look unsure. "Look, when the rabbits clear their social behaviour, they can live in the woods peacefully. And we are successful, we can brainwash humans to leave animals alone."

Wallace sat down in an armchair and put the helmet on his head. He added solar panels to gain lunar power to be a stronger influence on the mind waves and so it began, when Wallace turned it on.

"Veg, crap," he said. "Veg, crap! VEG, CRAP! Say no to carrot, lettuce and spinach. Leave that to Popeye."

The rabbits were laughing their heads off loud.

"Oh, I'm convinced!" Sanders chuckled. "I hate vegetables!"

"I never did," moaned Dick. "I like junk food."

"He's not going to change our relationship, is he?" asked Terry to his partner, Greg.

"I hope not," sighed Greg, worried.

"Yeah, laugh all you want!" yelled Wallace at the rabbits. "Come on, lad. Full suction!"

"Yes, sir," sighed Gromit as he hastily pushed it to 'SUCK'.

"Hey, what the hell's going on?" asked Francine.

"What the hell's happening?" asked Stan.

The rabbits were floating around in the bun vac. The mind waves from Wallace's invention were being sucked into the rabbits and it was working well!

"Maybe eating vegetables and not letting them growing is part of global warming," thought Hayley.

"Now I know where I went wrong with ask all the girls out!" exclaimed Steve.

"I need to go on a diet," sighed Barry, ashamed of himself.

"Leave it for half an hour and then we'll move on to the condition," said Wallace. But as he sat down to read his magazine, the experiment went 360 degrees from being a success. They rabbits were no longer being brainwashed and they were being blown in. Wallace saw his foot had accidently sent it from 'SUCK' to 'BLOW'! "Oh, shit!" cried Wallace.

He was too late to notice one rabbit had gone through the pipe and it was sharing brain waves with Wallace. "Oh, God! Gromit, switch it off!"

A panicking Gromit turned it off, but that didn't stop Wallace. "Get it off me, lad!" he cried.

Gromit saw a wrench and he tried to whack the machine to free the rabbit from Wallace's head, but Wallace was hoping up and down like a rabbit.

"Hold still, Wallace!" ordered Gromit. "I can't help you otherwise!"

Wallace did his best to stay still and Gromit broke the machine, freeing the mind waves as they vanished to dust. Wallace took the rabbit of his head, gave it a carrot and the rabbit vomited to the floor.

"It worked, Gromit!" smiled Wallace. "A risky, but successful experiment." He put the rabbit in his very own hutch. "Your name will be Hutch. We'll see how you are in the morning."

"Oh, ok," sighed Hutch.

"Anyone of you rabbits want anything to eat?" Gromit asked. The only answer the rabbits gave him was vomit. "Good. You can eat that if you like."

* * *

Before going to bed, Wallace added Lady Tottingham to Anti-Pesto's client list, Gromit tended to his precious marrow and all around the whole town tended to their vegetables. Then it all went quiet. Except to those rabbits who had been involved in Wallace's experiment.

"Oh, I can't stop vomiting," groaned Snot.

"Oh, shut up!" yelled Stan. "I felt worse when – " Then he vomited more.

Then banging came from Hutch's hutch. Then it became rattling and then a big farting noise opened the hutch!

* * *

On the far side, lied the big church and the Vicar said his prayers for his vegetables. "Protect and nourish these vegetables, O Lord," he prayed. "Let them grow strong under thy loving care. In fact, let them be bigger and stronger so I will win the first prize. And I will show them how belief will help, without putting you to the test. Amen."

He locked his Anti-Pesto greenhouse and began walking to the church. He heard such strange footsteps, but he thought bother with it. So he went in and prepared the harvest for the poor. Then he heard a strange noise inside the church.

"Hello? Who's there? Is it a poor man who needs a makeover, because I can give you one?"

Then he heard a great big BURP! "Oh, excuse me," said the shy voice.

"Ah, you're hungry!" exclaimed the vicar. "Then take you all like. Come on, don't be shy."

"Oh, thank you," said the voicing getting louder. "And thank the Lord, O God!"

But the vicar didn't like what he saw and he got scared. As the same something came closer to him, he caught to cucumbers and put it together like the Cross. "MERCY!" he yelled. Then he saw the cucumber cross being eaten. He couldn't believe it. "Boy, you have a hairy body!" he cried, before he went unconscious. The creature helped himself to all the food.

* * *

The next morning, Gromit woke up to find every client's picture in the living room, flashing like mad. And the noise was wailing loud. But why didn't those wake him and Wallace up?

"That's why it didn't wake me up!" he exclaimed, as he studied the kettle that has been knocked out of the place for the steam to send the poker up through his bed. He turned it off and saw the refrigerator door have been left open all night and there were empty bottles of beer all on the floor.

Before Gromit could work out what had happened, the breakfast service rang. He went to get Wallace out of bed. Wallace fell down and the robots dressed him up.

"Mr. Wallace, you are wanted by everyone!" said Mark Two.

"Well, go and tell them I'm hungry!" yelled Wallace.

"No, no, you call," protested Mark Two. "I have enough problems to attend too."

"That's telling him!" chuckled Mark One, as both warriors walked out.

They turned the TV on.

"Good morning," announced Tom Tucker. "Here, in West Wallaby, a strange monster has attacked each and every garden. With the footage taken from the Anti-Pesto's security cameras, we can see what has happened."

Wallace and Gromit couldn't believe what has happened as they saw a giant creature come through the church and eat everything in the vicar's greenhouse. Then different cameras showed them how the creature went from garden to garden and eat them.

"Oh, Holy Crap!" shouted Wallace.

"And cut! Perfect! Print! Wrap!" shouted the director who was making the movie. "Come on, let's go to the church scene."

As everyone walked to the set, Gromit walked next to the director. "Excuse me, but is the movie going to show how Wallace and Gromit get into the church?"

"Well, I have been writing it, but it's easier to cut to the church scene and not make it too long," answered the Wallace and Gromit went to their positions along with the other cast members and the cameras rolled!

* * *

As the movie rolled, the crowd yelled angry at Wallace and Gromit and brought more burdens on P.C. Mackintosh's shoulders.

"It's a disaster!" yelled Mrs. Girdling.

"My garden's buggered," yelled Mr. Leaching.

"What's to become of the vegetable show?" demanded Mr. Caliche.

"Where the hell was Anti-Pesto?" asked Mrs. Mulch.

"We pay good money for our crop protection!" yelled Miss Thrip at Wallace. "We save 50p a week for this!"

"Shut up, Miss Thrip!" yelled Wallace back.

"If you're not going to deliver the goods, then don't bother!" shouted Mr. Crock, slamming a broken trap onto his lap. Neither Wallace nor Gromit knew what to say or do or even think.

"I have never seen such destruction!" pointed out Mr. Growbag. "Worse than the destructions than in _2012_ or _Independence Day_ or something from Roland Emmerich." And that started people panicking.

"Quiet! Shut up!" yelled the stressed policeman. "This vegetable competition is worth the trouble and neither is any competition or politics. This leads to the jealously of man."

"This was no man!" cried an old voice. They all turned to see the Vicar coming in a wheelchair. He slowly got up. "Does a man have teeth like axe blades, ears like tombstones or a hairier chest than Robin Williams?" Everyone went silent. "By tampering with nature, forcing vegetables to grow much bigger and faster than the Kingdom of Heaven, judgement day has finally come to us! And to prove it, a hideous monster has come to punish us all! Repent! Repent! Lest you too taste the wrath of... the WERE-RABBIT!"

He pointed to the broken stained glass window with the shape of a giant rabbit! Everyone started to scream and panic. Then everyone went silent when they heard a gunshot. They turned to see Victor Quartermaine at the door with his dog Philip.

"A were-rabbit?" he chuckled. "What utter nonsense. Maybe the vicar's been drinking the blood of Christ too many times. What we're dealing with here maybe a giant creature but not immortal and can be ended by a hunter."

"And his hunting dog," added his dog, Philip.

"Do you still think violence solves everything?" asked the lovely voice of Lady Tottingham. She was the stand.

"Well, yeah," answered the obsessed hunter. "We had to fight to save us from the Nazis, the Spanish Armada and I had to fight to get my lordship."

"Well, _I _don't think killing fluffy creatures is the answer," said Lady Tottingham.

"Yeah, like the time _I_ was in charge of Anti-Pesto and captured three sirens," said Miss Thrip.

_It's true. When Anti-Pesto were sent to Venice to capture the Three Sirens known as Connie, Lacey and Lisa that had been terrorizing the city. Many men had failed and Anti-Pesto was their last chance, but Miss Thrip steered their hovercraft through the streets and actually caught the sirens and destroyed them. But the hovercraft was so badly damaged that the board of directors decided to sack her and replace her with Wallace and Gromit._

Everyone laughed at her stupid idea.

"What about if I find him and pretend to be its boyfriend if it is a female?" asked Mr. Leaching. "Oh!"

_Who else but Leaching?_

_He's Leaching! Leaching!_

_You never know what he's gonna do next!_

_He's Leaching! Leaching!_

_Gi-ggi-ty gi-ggi-ty Let's have Sex!_

_In a bar room, Mr. Leaching was kissing a blonde girl. They were very happy._

_Then – "Oh! My lips feel sore wrong!" she moaned. Then she screamed when she saw herpes on Mr. Leaching's lips._

_"Oh! Gi-ggi-ty gi-ggi-ty goo!" he chuckled as he went out._

_Who else but Leaching?_

_He's Leaching! Leaching!_

_Gi-ggi-ty gi-ggi-ty goo!_

"Or maybe I could stand down the next election and go out and protect the streets more," suggested Mayor Adam West. "The streets were a lot safer when _I _was Batman and so was the character himself. Oh, no," he cried, releasing his mistake. "I gave away my secret identity!" And he ran out.

"These are all good ideas," said Lady Tottingham. "But let's hear it from Anti-Pesto. Mr. Wallace?"

Wallace felt unlimited pressure as everyone looked at him. Anti-Pesto was in trouble and he needed to think of something to keep their hopes going. "Now I know how world leaders feel when something bad happened to their countries," he whispered to Gromit.

"Shut up and tell them something very good," Gromit told him.

"Well, with a very big trap!" he announced.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Gromit couldn't believe it.

"Ahh, that's the answer!" yelled Mr. Crock.

"Yes, ingenious," agreed Mr. Growbag.

And there were more approval and applause in the church.

"You see, Victor, there's still hope for the vegetables," Lady Tottingham smiled.

"Not the ones I'm looking at," snarled Victor, the only one who wasn't happy in the church.


	5. Where's that Damn Whesky Wabbit?

For the rest of the day, Wallace invented the invention he was thought off at the church. In the basement, the rabbits were watching him.

"I can't see how fluff is the best bait," Sanders chuckled.

"If it's allergic to fluff, it'll never come!" giggled Dick.

"Why now pray to the dark masters to send the monster back to where it came from?" asked Debbie.

All of this teasing was too much for Wallace. "SHUT UP!" he spat out.

"Phew! His breath must smell like his ass," laughed Barry. And all the rabbits laughed at this.

* * *

About late at night, Wallace finished his invention. Neither him nor Gromit rested because there was no time to lose. Wallace drove the van, while Gromit sat in the back.

"Ah, love, Gromit, that's the biggest trap of all," Wallace told him in the back. "And that's what we're using to catch this creature - a sexy female rabbit. How could any hot bloody rabbit beast resist?"

Gromit was too busy to listen to Wallace as he was wrapped in strings and was operating the giant rabbit door on the top of the van like a puppet only they were at opposite positions.

Wallace leaned out of the window to see the rabbit doll. It wasn't looking very good.

"Come on, Gromit!" criticized Wallace. "You can do it! A bit more flirting!"

Gromit sighed and got up dancing like Ginger Rogers. Then the rabbit doll did Wonder Woman moves, a lifeguard from _Baywatch_ moves and a prostitute moves.

Wallace was much more impressed. "That's better, lad!" he told Gromit. "You're total knockout!"

Gromit looked ahead and pointed. "Wallace, look at the damn road!" But as Wallace did so, they went through the tunnel and the rabbit doll hung on the low bridge sign. As for poor Gromit, he landed straight on the roof of the van. "Look after this vehicle, lad," Wallace ordered, as he got out and went back to the other side of the bridge. "It should fixed back on more easy than lighting candles."

Gromit got in the driver's seat and got on his laptop and began finishing his novel he had been writing for a long time. Then the Harvey shop sign landed on the bonnet, causing his laptop to crash and break into pieces.

"Oh, my God!" cried an upset Gromit. "If I find that beast, I'm going to kill him!" Then he saw giant rabbit paws running ahead of him. He got out and shouted, "WALLACE? WALLACE! WHERE ARE YOU? Ah, screw this!" he shouted angrily and started the van.

* * *

Luckily the roads were clear so Gromit could drive quickly as he could and did not have to worry about other traffic. Terrfic! He was roaring like the Road Runner and then something big and giant swooped over the van and was running the opposite direction.

Gromit turned the van around and nearly bumped into the A-Team's van. B. A. Baracus lifted his head out of the window. "What's your big hurry, fool?"

Murdock popped his head out of the window. "Ah, Anti-Pesto!" he cried. "What about protecting those vegetables that you allowed slugs and weevils to eat, huh?"

"Shut up, fool!" B.A. screamed and he screeched the van away.

Gromit was on his way, too. He saw the creature running through garden to garden. He quickly pressed the lasso button and out of the van's bonnet came a metal version of John Wayne holding a normal rope.

"Catch this, pilgrim!" the metal creature shouted as he threw the rope on the creature and didn't miss! Then Gromit lost control of the van as it was being pulled by the fast creature. The van knocked bins over encouraging rats and foxes to dig in, it knocked lampposts over and the signs fell off and a lot of cars crash in darkness or broke speed limits and it was dragged through a bush!

"Could this get any worse?" asked a stressed Gromit. His question was answered when the rope ahead was being pulled ahead and the van was going in! He tried his best to stop the van, but he went in and was going as fast as the speed of light. He just missed the underground ant colony of Ant Island.

"Now _that's _an invention," cried Flik.

Then, faster than lightening, International Rescue's Mole machine dug through on the left-hand side and cut through the rope! Gromit was able to stop the van, but the creature vanished without a trace.

"Oh, damn!" groaned Gromit, hitting the steering wheel and releasing the air bag in his face.

* * *

After sorting the van out, Gromit spent the rest of the night, driving it through the tunnel. When he got out, it was morning already. Gromit took out a map and looked at it. It was all wiggly lines over the soil map.

"No wonder I went in the wrong directions, Gopher's directions are totally useless," Gromit yelled.

"I heard that!" whistled a gopher called Gopher. "I refuse to help you anymore! I have enough problems to deal with Pooh's honey, Rabbit's garden and Eeyore's house, so sod off!" And, with that, Gopher dived down.

Gromit surveyed the garden and recognized it was No. 62. West Wallaby Street, his home. He went inside the house and saw the door had been knocked down and there were giant rabbit paw prints. He saw Wallace in the lounge getting distracted from phone calls.

"Mr. Leaching, I'm sure you can grow another potato like you pick your next girlfriend! Mrs. Mulch, I was looking for the were-rabbit, what do you think I was doing? Mrs. Girdling, well, have the baby and lose weight, because I have enough problems to do!" Then Wallace took the cable plug out and all of the flashing eyes of the portraits went off.

"So where the bloody hell did you get to, lad?" Wallace yelled at his dog. "What part of 'Stay Put!' could you not do? I thought we were supposed to be a team!"

"Well, didn't you hear my horn beep or me shouting you?" Gromit argued back.

"We'll never catch this damn thing if you go off on your own all the time!" shouted Wallace. "Now you're doing it again!"

Gromit wasn't focusing on Wallace's words, but on the rabbit tracks that led to the basement and, when he went down, he saw the rabbits looking scared.

"What happened?" asked Gromit to the rabbits.

"About two nights ago, the monster broke free out of the hutch and we went to sleep afraid," answered Francine.

"Yeah, and I've been comforting the girls!" added Steve, hugging Lindsey.

"I don't know need protecting anymore!" yelled Lindsey, knocking him off.

"Two nights?" Gromit was surprised. "Hutch!" He and Wallace went to Hutch's private cage and saw it was broken into pieces.

"Talk about private class!" chuckled Wallace. Then he seriously took a pincer and picked up a rather large rabbit the size of Bugs Bunny. "Hey, what's up, Gro?" he asked.

"We created a monster!" cried Wallace. He looked at the lunar panels and remembered that horrible night. "The lunar panels must have affected Hutch's body and, when the moon rises, he'll go through a hideous transformation."

"And uncontrollable too," added Hutch. Speaking of uncontrollable, Hutch looked like he was going to puke. But it was just a simple... bbbuuurrrppppp! Gromit waved his hand in front of his face.

"Oh, Gromit, this is absolutely... FANTASTIC!" cried Wallace.

"Yeah!" praised Hutch.

"How is this fantastic, Wallace?" Gromit demanded to know.

"Despite the fact we created the monster, we also captured it!" shouted Wallace. "Make sure he doesn't escape. I'm going to go to Lady Tottingham and tell her the news. Bye!"

As he ran out, Gromit was left with Hutch, who puked on Gromit. "Oh, God!" the poor mutt sighed.

* * *

Later, Gromit was hard at work at building an extra bigger hutch for Hutch. But he was distracted by Hutch begging for food and drinks and movies and clearing up his poo and the other caged rabbits laughing and making fun of it. Despite trying to ignore it, it was hard, but he managed to build the hutch in about three hours.

He closed the basement door and locked it. As he was about to rest, he saw more giant rabbit paw prints and was leading to upstairs. Up the stars Gromit went and it was pointing to Wallace's bedroom. He opened the door and... found gigantic vegetables on his bed!

"NO! OH, MY GOD! MY GOD! GOD, I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Gromit thought he was dreaming but he wasn't. He took Klaus's bowl and poured all the water on his head.

"What the hell did you do that for?" yelled Klaus.

"I was checking I wasn't dreaming, but I'm not," answered Gromit. "Wallace is the were-rabbit! I've got to find him!"

And he ran off.

"How you forgotten something?" asked the German goldfish.

"Oh, yeah." Gromit went back, put the fish in the sink with the pots and ran out. "I'll come back for you later!"

"Wait!" shouted Klaus. "The pots are greasy and the water is the dirtiest water I've ever been in!" But the door was shut. "Oh, what's the point? No one cares about goldfish these days. Or the Germans."


	6. Wererabbit Unleashed

The doorbell rang at Tottingham Hall and Lady Tottingham happily answered the door. "Mr. Wallace!" she cried.

"It's the beast, ma'am!" Wallace praised happily. "I bring awesome news!"

"Good, then come in," said her Ladyship.

Wallace happily bounced in and shut the door behind him. Her ladyship noticed when she was walking, Wallace was hopping behind her. He stopped when she saw him.

"It must be really good news, if you are hopping about," Lady Tottingham guessed.

"Yes!" cried Wallace. "I mean, yes, it is." And so Wallace told Lady Tottingham about Hutch and everything, as they sat down and had cups of tea and cakes.

"Well, you nearly _did_ ruin everything, but now you've fixed everything, you saved the day, Mr. Wallace," smiled Lady Tottingham.

"Well, I feel bad when I cause trouble, so I always feel better when I fix them," answered Wallace.

"Well, do fix yourself," Lady Tottingham offered, pointing at the cakes as she got up and started to water her plants.

"Oh, thanks," smiled Wallace, taking a flower instead and chomping it down. It was so loud that Lady Tottingham looked at him.

"I really like crunchy flo – cakes," he said to her.

"Tell me, Wallace, do you love vegetables?" asked the Lady.

"They're... growing on me on their full extension," answered Wallace.

"Then let me show you something very special for vegetable lovers like us."

"Oh," cried an excited Wallace, scratching his ear with his foot. He walked over to Lady Tottingham and under a doorway. "This is the surprise?"

"No, you-lost-your-brains-as-much-as-your-hair moron," laughed Lady Tottingham, as she pulled down the leg of the statue next to her. It didn't come off, it flicked back and Wallace and the Lady was flying upwards. And Wallace saw what looked like he was in heaven.

"Welcome to my sanctuary, Wallace!" smiled Lady Tottingham. "My life!"

"It's a veritable vegetable paradise!" exclaimed Wallace, as he was standing in a giant glasshouse, filled with giant vegetables and plants

"First time someone's shown interest in my garden," she sighed. "I expected Victor to show some, but no! He's more into destroying than growing."

"Well, what I'd say to him, 'Get stuffed!' Lady Tottingham," Wallace told her.

"Please, Wallace, call me 'Totty'," said Lady Tottingham. "And now, seeing that you really like this..."

"I do!"

"Let me show you something, something that is more rare and less-known than the theory of Atlantis or the assassination of John Lennon." And her Ladyship show Wallace the most gigantic carrot ever he had ever seen – a carrot the size of a lorry!

Wallace couldn't take his eyes of it, let alone resist take a bite! But, when the showers that were hanging above the plants were turned on and watering the plants as well as Wallace and Lady Tottingham, he did resist.

Lady Tottingham turned the shower wheel off and saw what set it off. "This cucumber set it off, but it was thrown," she said.

Wallace looked around and saw Gromit outside the window.

* * *

As Gromit was driving Wallace back home in the Anti-Pesto van, Wallace angrily took his sweater off and tried to drip it off. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" Wallace yelled.

"I'm sorry but I had to that, Wallace!" was all Gromit could say.

"Well, that ruined a bloody good piece of fashionable knitwear, let alone a relationship with an important client!"

"If I didn't come to Tottingham Hall, climb up the ladder on the wall and stop you from eating her special carrot, you'd ruined it anyway," protested Gromit.

Wallace gave up. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately. And slow down, for God's sake! You'll make me squeeze my balls together!"

But Gromit wasn't listening. He saw sunset was dropping like flies and he had to get Wallace back home and avoid the moon rise! He took the nearest rural road, but that was no good. He had to stop due to a fallen tree in front of him.

"Leave this to me," said Wallace as he got out of the van. "You've done enough trouble as there is!"

"But, Wallace – " But Wallace ignored Gromit and went out to try to move the tree. He couldn't budge it, let alone move it.

Then a flying axe landed near him and caught him on his shirt. He tried to jerk off, but it was no good. He turned around and saw Victor Quartermaine in front of him.

"I know your little secret, pesto!" he said to Wallace. "I know exactly what's going on!"

"What are you talking about, your Lordship?" Wallace spat back.

"You think you can con my girlfriend out of her fortune? Well, I got there first and I was there when she showed you her secret garden! I spent a long time reeling in that bunny lover and I'm not about to let some old, lower class, stupid scum steal her from me! Comprenez?"

"Well, I don't understand "comprenez" and I don't see the chemistry between you two! A bunny and vegetable lover and a murderer who loves to destroy things!"

That really pushed Victor to the limit. "Right, that's it! It's time I taught you a lesson you will never forget. Come on, Queensberry rules!"

As Wallace got his hands out, he was shaking that seemed to be way out of control.

Gromit had been watching the whole thing. He tried to get out to help Wallace, but Philip slammed the door back in his face outside. "Going somewhere?" he asked.

Yes, I thought I'd go to that tree to take a dump!" Gromit said, seeing how stupid he was. Then he saw the moon getting clear through and remembered what Wallace said about Hutch about the lunar panels and who he would grow during the moon rise, only it's Wallace, not Hutch. So he locked himself in the van.

Meanwhile, Victor was going for his punch. "Now don't think pretending to be like a delicate glass version of Kate Moss will get you out of it. There's no mercy with Victor Quartermaine!" Victor punched Wallace... 's hand! Then Wallace, with unusual strength, picked him up and threw him to the windscreen of the van. Then Gromit, Victor and Philip saw Wallace's teeth hang from his mouth like axe blades! And he became much hairier than Robin Williams! Then he grew much bigger and larger. His clothes ripped, his buttons fired at Victor and what landed on the lord's head was a pair of underpants!

"Please, let me in," begged Philip, but Gromit stamped a "No Celebrities Allowed" sign on his window.

But then no one laughed as everyone saw the giant were-rabbit standing next to them. He roared viciously at them.

"Philip! What are you waiting for? Attack! ATTACK!" ordered Victor.

"Sorry, sir," protested Philip, digging under the van. "It's not worth an Oscar."

Then the were-rabbit lifted up the giant tree and threw it over the van. "Cleared the road for you!" he smiled. "It's time for a celebration! Celebrate, friends!"

Then all the rabbits out of the wood got out and dance to the _Celebrations _Song.

"This is totally awesome!" cried a rabbit called Roberta.

"Totally!" cried her partner, Federline Jones.

"I'm really bugging!" cried an overweight rabbit called Kendra on an electric scooter.

"I have no girls to chick on!" moaned a rabbit called Terry.

"Enough dancing!" exclaimed the were-rabbit. "Who's hungry?"

"I am!" cried a young one called Ernie.

"I'm going to nick some vegetables from a black dude," cried Lester, with his gun. "More like at Mr. Caliche's shop."

And all the rabbits hopped away to find more food. "Wait for me!" cried tiny little Holt, hopping behind.

Meanwhile, despite what he had seen, the whole event delighted Victor more. He turned to Gromit and smiled. "I know who and where he is... to hunt!" he chuckled evilly.

"NO! Not if I have anything to say or do about it!" yelled Gromit as he started the van and gave chase to the were-rabbit, knocking Victor and running over Philip.

"Oh, my head!" groaned Philip.

Victor slapped his face. "Pull yourself together, Philip. We'll get both _their _heads."

* * *

"Vicar! Vicar!" Victor knocked on the door on the vicarage in the pouring rain.

"Do you want to confess? Or do you want to have some sex?" asked the Vicar, as he opened the door.

"I want to talk to you about the beast," answered Victor.

"Oh, really, Mr.-Called-Me-Drunk-And-Not-Believing-In-The-Beast-In-The-First-Place?"

"All right, I'm sorry," sighed Victor.

"So you _have_ come to confess," chuckled the vicar, opening the door. "Come inside."

The vicar led Victor to his study. "This book will tell you everything," he told him. A puzzled Victor looked at a magazine. "'Atheists Proves!'?"

"No, silly, I meant this one," chuckled the Vicar, slamming down a book. Victor flipped the pages over and saw monsters, like the Loch Ness Monster, Big Foot, Mike and Scully, St. George's dragon and finally the were-rabbit!

"Maybe there _is_ a God, if he plans these prophecies," smiled Victor as he read the book.

"And that's not all, my child," the victor ranted on. "This beast appears at the moonlight and eats any innocent leaf of any plant, increasing global warming and climate change and..."

"Yes, cut the chatter, Vicar, and just tell me how to kill him!" yelled Victor. Then he realised what he said and calmed down. "I meant, kill it."

"To kill that kind of creature would require nerves of steel and a bullet!" answered the Vicar.

"What kind of bullet?"

"Of pure gold!" The vicar opened the cabinet and saw three gold bullets. "Twenty-four karats times three means seventy-two carrots! Get it? Lucky rabbit!" The vicar couldn't resist.

"Yes, I'll tell him that joke and it'll be the last laugh he will ever had!" smiled Victor as he took the bullets and stormed out of the cosy vicarage.

"Beware! Beware the beast from within! And from what comes out of his arse!" cried the Vicar


	7. The Difficult Choice

Gromit was watching the news on the TV.

"Last night, the were-rabbit was seen hopping around the town and destroying more vegetables, said Tom Tucker. Behind him showed footage of the beast going through garden to garden and eating vegetables.

"Anti-Pesto was seen, but only minutes late after the beast have been shown," added Diana Simmons with footage behind her of Gromit in the Anti-Pesto van driving through wreckage.

"If you ask me, Anti-Pesto is just wasting their time!" shouted Tom. "Trust them to protect my tomatoes that are now turned into tomato soup! How are your cabbages, Ollie?"

"BUGGERED UP!" shouted Ollie, as he stood next to his ruined cabbages.

"Thanks, Ollie," sighed Tom.

Gromit angrily turned the TV off and slammed the flicker on the ground, with the batteries falling out. Then the service button rang on. Gromit pulled the Get-U-Up lever, but not the assistance lever and he didn't need to, because Wallace fell down on the chair and got dressed and everything was normal, apart from vegetables falling from his room, Wallace looking skinny and he had rabbit ears!

"Awesome entry ever, Gromit!" smiled Wallace in a good mood, drinking a giant bottle of water. "This vegetable and water diet's paying off, lad. I feel sober."

"Good, good," said a nervous Gromit.

"So how's our rabbit bastard? I hope you're watching him."  
"I am. I sure am," Gromit nodded as he stared at Wallace.

"What are you looking at, mutt?"

"The were-rabbit, of course!"

Wallace looked behind. "I can't see him."

Gromit got up a mirror and showed Wallace his face. Wallace screamed and looked at himself. "Well, fancy that! Rabbit ears! Where did that come from?"

"Maybe this will answer your question." Gromit got up a newspaper and showed his the front cover with a picture of the were-rabbit.

"What? That the were-rabbit donated his ears to me?" Wallace was puzzled.

"No! You're _him_ and he's _you_!" yelled a frustrated Gromit.

"What?" Wallace was hurt. "I know I get on your wick and annoy you and tease you, but that doesn't mean you can call me a beast! It won't do any favours. These ears are just a reaction to that healthy diet you got me on. Proud of yourself? With all these toxins coming out?"  
"Oh, I give up," sighed Gromit.

"Besides, what happened to Hutch?" asked Wallace. "Turning into me? Yeah, right!"

Unfortunately, Wallace _was_ right. He and Gromit went down to Hutch's hutch and opened it.

"BBEEEEEEERRRRRR!" came a loud booming voice.

"Beer?" Wallace watched in horror as Gromit hold out a can of Guinness and Hutch came out to the can like a magnet. He wore one of Wallace's green tank tops and two of his slippers.

"How did he get those?" Wallace demanded to know. Then he heard chuckling as he saw Stan, Sanders, Jackson and Dick.

Hutch took the can and only took two seconds to drink it. "Oh, I love beer so much that I can't hold my pees and my poops! Speaking of which..."

"Oh, dear!" cried Wallace. Not because of what Hutch was doing, but because of how he and Hutch are becoming more like each other.

* * *

At Tottingham Hall, Lady Tottingham was inspecting the vegetable show the workmen were preparing for the 500th Vegetable Competition tonight. Believing the beast is kept safely, she was calmer and happier.

"Oh, this is going to be a jolly competition! I just know it!" she smiled.

"If you think that, then you don't know no shit!" exclaimed Mrs. Mulch, who had come to the ground along with all of the other townsfolk.

"What?"

"The beast is still on the loose!"

"Yeah, take a look at my wife's brassicas, destroyed in the night!" yelled Mr. Windfall, comforting his very upset wife.

"But Anti-Pesto told me they have it in captivity," said Lady Tottingham.

"A pack of lies, if you ask me!" Mr. Windfall spat back.

"It's not safe for vegetables here," Mr. Caliche announced. "The show's off."  
"What? And stop this vegetable completion on this very night, which would've been the night it would've stood for five hundred years?"

"That's right," nodded the townsfolk.

"Not even H. G. Wells's reading from _War of the Worlds_ stopped it," Mr. Growbag pointed out.

"Maybe we could use this ground for kids to bounce on bouncy castles or trampolines," suggested Mr. Caliche Jr.

"If there was another way..."

Then gunshots fired the bunnies at the shooting galleries. They all turned to see Victor Quartermaine standing there with Philip. "Got rabbit trouble?"

Now Lady Tottingham had to make the toughest decision she ever had to make in her entire life: a unique beast in existence or her traditional family competition that's been going for five centuries?

* * *

Back at the basement, Wallace had been struggling all day to fix the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic. And dusk approaching didn't help them. The trapped rabbits making fun of it and mocking him didn't help either.

"Hey, mate, that piece goes underneath!" cried Stan.

"Put that spanner up a bit more!" chuckled Francine.

"Hey, that end sparkle goes right up your arse!" laughed Bullock.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Wallace as he returned to focus on the invention. Then he picked up a piece of the invention, which to his eyesight looked like a juicy carrot! He took a bite and stopped, not because he couldn't eat it but what his mind was turning into.

"Oh, this is bullshit!" he cried, giving up after hours. "I'll never fix this damn machine! My mind's all rabbit! I don't want to be a giant rabbit! This is all your fault, Gromit!"

"My fault? Now _you're_ going too far yourself!" Gromit shouted back. "It was your idea and you flipped your foot on the – "

"If you hadn't tried to change my way with drinking beers, none of these ideas would have arose!"

"If you cared more about your health – "

"Guys, keep it down, will you? I'm trying to focus." Then Wallace and Gromit look to see Hutch repairing the machine like he knows how to.

"Wow! Look at me go! I'm a genius! Well, that part of me, you know." Wallace was so relieved that there was a new hope. But sadly it was only five-seconds live when the doorbell rang. "Oh, shit! I can't answer the door with these things!" Wallace said, pulling his rabbit ears.

Then Hutch was walking up the stairs. "I'll get it."

Wallace and Gromit wasted no time running up the stairs. But Hutch answered the door and outside stood Lady Tottingham, but she didn't see him because Hutch was a quarter of her size. "Hi there, sexy whore!" greeted the large rabbit.

Lady Tottingham looked down and saw no one. "Wallace?"

"Won't be a minute," cried Wallace behind the door. Gromit had caught Hutch before the lady could see him and hung him in a winter coat. Then he picked something up. "Put this on, Wallace!" ordered Gromit.

Wallace was ready to greet Lady Tottingham with a winter hat on. "Hi, Totty," he smiled.

"Lady Tottingham to you," she said. "You've failed this beastly beast business for me, Wallace."

"I admit it. I have," sighed Wallace, ashamed of himself.

"Since you don't know where this poor thing is, you've given me no choice but to let Victor shoot the poor thing," Lady Tottingham sobbed.

"SHOOT IT?" Wallace realised what he had just done. "I mean, why?"

"Well, it wasn't an easy decision, but the show must come first. At least, Victor will make it quick and painless, not make it suffer."

"How thoughtful," said Wallace, though he wasn't really focusing. His hands grew furry and his feet. He had to close the door and send her away. "Well, I'm sure I'm no use to you anymore so goodbye then."

He started to close the door, but Lady Tottingham stopped him. "I'm not finished with you, Wallace. I have so much to get off my chest."

"Well, talk to me about tomorrow," suggested Wallace. "You have to get to the show pretty soon. It's not the best time for me either. Thanks for coming. Bye!"

And Wallace slammed the door. Lady Tottingham sighed sadly and walked away. On the opposite street, there stood Victor and Philip who had watched the whole thing. "That's right, my fluffy bitch!" he chuckled evilly. "You can stay goodbye to that giant furry shithead." And Philip gave his the gun and Victor started hurling towards No. 62.


	8. What are the Chances?

"You've got to help me, Gromit!" cried a panicked Wallace. "Hide me or do something before it's too late!" Those were his last words before his transformation began.

"Don't worry, Wallace!" cried Gromit.

"Hey, look!" cried Hutch through the coat. "It's His Lordship." Then he slipped through the winter coat and headed upstairs. "Good night, Gromit!"

"Come back, Hutch!" Gromit cried, but then he looked through the window on the door and saw Victor and Philip coming. Gromit picked the rug that the were-rabbit was lying on and tried to drag him out. He pulled him as far as the kitchen door leading to the back garden. He tried to pull the were-rabbit out, but he had grown to the full extension that he couldn't get out. And the rabbit instincts had taken over him so he went into the fridge and started eating the vegetables. Then he stopped when he heard a female whistle. He turned to see a sexy-looking female rabbit outside in the garden. "Come and get this rabbit hooker! For free!"

The female rabbit started walking away, but the were-rabbit caught her and kissed her on her arm. Then he caught her boobs! "I hit the jackpot!" he cried.

The female rabbit kicked him in the nuts. "Oh, now you're asking for it!" chuckled the were-rabbit.

"Well, come and get me!" smiled the female rabbit as she hopped over the fences of the neighbours, with the were-rabbit in pursuit.

Meanwhile, Victor and Philip had penetrated through No. 62 and saw the were-rabbit in the garden. Victor led him have it.

* * *

The shot rang over the town and everyone heard it at Tottingham Hall.

"Tis done, like _Return of the Jedi _or _Return of the King_," said Mr. Growbag sadly.

Everyone lowered their heads in sorrow; only Lady Tottingham was crying.

"My poor sensitive useless girly child, let us all share your sadness tonight," sighed the vicar gently. Then he turned around and shouted very happily, "YES!"

"On with the show!" cried the townsfolk who were as the vicar was.

* * *

Victor went to where the were-rabbit was lying down. He looked at the head and pulled it off! It was the head of the doll version of the female were-rabbit Wallace invented to trap the actual beast! Gromit appeared out of the rest of the body. "I knew you were coming; you didn't think I was going to let you win like _that_, did you?"

"So how did he leave you?" Victor demanded to know.

"Well, when you shot this doll, I fell down and he checked I was all right. Then he felt me and thought I had Syphilis so he dumped me and moved on."

"Is this how you bounce him away?" Victor pointed to an orange bouncer nearby. "And that was you putting that female voice on?"

"Yes," confessed Victor.

"Why, you – "

"Boss, check this out!" Philip was pointing to the tracks the were-rabbit had left which were leading to Tottingham Hall.

"Of course! The vegetable competition!" cried Victor.

While the bad guys were looking ahead, Gromit tried to sneak away and go after the were-rabbit. But then he was flung up in the air and was hanging from a tree. Victor and Philip snickered. "You're not the only one with traps!" laughed Philip.

Then Victor threw Gromit in the Anti-Pesto trap at No. 62 and locked him up. "Your loyalty is moving," said Victor. "Sadly, you won't be. And neither will Steve Jobs ever get more money than Bill Gates. Come on, Philip, let's make sure everyone gets a good show." And the bad guys left the hero behind.

"You'll never get away with this!" yelled Gromit. "I'm not finished! I'll get out!" But if no pest got out a cage before, how could he himself?

* * *

Now the beast was gone, to their point of views, everyone was having a good time now the show was on. Some would shoot bunnies as the shooting gallery, children would go on the bumpy castle or on the plane rides and everyone would eat delicious food. Only two people weren't having the time of their lives – Lady Tottingham was feeling with guilt choosing the show to live and the beast to die and PC Mackintosh was stressing over the sorting out of the vegetables!

"All right! If we must do this bloody vegetable show, let's do it in alphabetic order!" he shouted through the microphone. "Artichokes, you are first! Hey, carrots, wait your turn! Hey, why are those strawberries here? You can sod off!"

Victor and Philip were there, but behind Mrs. Girdling's tea and cakes store.

"Why are we behind here, boss?" asked Philip.

"Shh!" whispered Victor. "Because all our fluffy friend has to do is come and get those prize vegetables as bait and then we can take him. But we must keep our heads low."

But their heads weren't low enough, because no sooner had Mrs. Girdling found him than she turned around and cried, "Everyone, here's Victor!"

And Victor was greeted by everyone who had stopped what they were doing and praising him as a hero, which he knew he didn't deserve.

"Please, kiss my boobs!" said Miss Thrip.

"Kiss my arse!" said Mr. Dibber.

"Do you think you should take over Anti-Pesto?" asked Mr. Crock.

"Well, I believe I have the better equipment," answered Victor. Then he met the "Companula!"

Lady Companula came to him. "Tell the truth, Victor. Did it suffer?"

"No, of course," he told her. Then he move away. "But it will soon."

He moved to PC Mackintosh. "Constable, you have to create a distraction for the public."

"Why?" asked the Constable away from the microphone.

"Because don't tell anyone, but the beast isn't actually dead as a dodo yet," answered Victor.

Then the stupid and alarmed constable turned around and said in the microphone, "THE BEAST IS ACTUALLY DEAD AS A DODO YET?"

"If no one knows – " But everyone heard it and froze like camera poses.

"OH, SHIT!" cried PC Mackintosh.

Then everyone screamed and ran to the vegetable stand to protect their vegetables.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gromit tried to break out of the cage. He tried opening the door with a trowel and a lightsabre, but it was no good. Then Gimli the Dwarf came along with his axe.

"Hey, mate, could you get me out?" asked Gromit.

"Sure," answered Gimli. But the harder he tried, the more the cage sunk close to Gromit. So Gimli left.

Then a space ranger came down to him. "Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" he yelled and fired his laser, only he shot Gromit in the leg. "Buzz Lightyear must retreat!" Buzz said and he flew off.

"Oh, this is hopeless!" sighed a defeated Gromit. "What to do now?"

"Hey, this is a really tasty beer, Gromit!" said a voice Gromit recognized. It belonged to Hutch and he saw a light in Wallace's bedroom.

"Hutch! HUTCH!" But, after a while, nothing happened. Then Gromit saw a gnome nearby and threw a rock on its head, making it buzz.

And the buzz went to Wallace's room, where Hutch was drinking in Wallace's bed. The room was soaked in beer one hundred per cent. Then the bed threw backwards and Hutch went through the chute and took Wallace's place, including getting into the Anti-Pesto van. He reversed out of the garage and crash into the cage Gromit was trapped and freed him.

"Thanks, Hutch!" cried Gromit. "Stay right there. It's not over yet."

Gromit ran to the greenhouse and smiled at his giant marrow one last time. He looked at the giant vegetable show poster he was hoping to win, but he quickly shook out of it and cut the marrow free from its roots.

"Time to play your part, mate," said Gromit softly, as he got in the Anti-Pesto van and he and Hutch drove off.


	9. Epic Showdown

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" As shouting over the panicking crowd seemed pretty useless, Victor had no choice but to fire the gun. It worked at least.

"Now, listen carefully," he told the crowd. "I've got one gold bullet so leave this to me."

"Why should we?" Mr. Dibber demanded to know. "You lied to us about shooting the beast and letting us – "

"Hey, I never admitted it, so don't tell me I lied to you guys!" Victor shouted back. "But the good news is your prize vegetables are the perfect bait and the creature will zoom straight in like terrorists at the Twin Towers. So don't make a sound or a move or even a breath."

But he spoke too late as Mrs. Mulch was running with her prized "baby" pumpkin in its pram away from the vegetable stand.

"Come back, Mrs Mulch! Come back!" cried the townsfolk.

Meanwhile, Victor notice the rides were rumbling and he smiled. Mrs. Mulch _did_ turn around and behind her followed a surface digging tunnel from the beast underneath. She moved out of the way and the tunnel went straight for the vegetable stand. Everyone was screaming and panicking, but Victor aimed his gun for the rabbit tunnel and went in for the kill. Then...

The Anti-Pesto van swooped in front of the rabbit tunnel, with the giant marrow tied on the van with Gromit on it, like he was wakeboarding on it. It worked because the tunnel came for the giant marrow. A lot of speedboats with someone wakeboarding on the grass joined the Anti-pesto. Gromit and the wakeboarders gave Victor a middle finger.

"Come and get this, you proud, half-wit, selfish, snobbish, lazy-working, non-smart bastard!" he yelled at the pissed-off hunter.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Mr. Leaching. "Get it to him!"

"Don't tell me how to fire!" shouted Victor.

Then Mrs. Windfall caught the gun and fired but it missed the tunnel and hit the van.

The were-rabbit came out of the ground and went after the marrow. Everything was working!

But Victor was not done yet. "Vicar, I need more of those bullets you gave me!"

"I'll get you some if you feel my boobs!" smiled the vicar, opening his shirt and revealing a hairy chest with loose and floppy nibbles.

Victor sighed, but then he saw everything he needed. He grabbed the rocket gun, poured in some firework powder and grabbed the golden carrot award that was to be presented to the winner of the competition. Unfortunately, Lady Tottingham snatched it back.

"What the hell are you doing, Victor?" she demanded to know.

"I need it, my love," he said. "Urgent."

"The golden carrot belongs to the show," she snapped.

"No, the golden carrot belongs in the were-rabbit," he argued back.

Then he noticed the were-rabbit standing next to him and he smiled nervously. The rabbit punched him on the head, ruining his wig. Then he flew him in the candy floss machine. "Take that, baldy!" the were-rabbit shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gromit noticed the were-rabbit lost interest in his marrow. "Hutch, stop!" Gromit ordered.

"Can we go to the beer tent, Gromit?" asked Hutch.

"Later, Hutch, but first – " But Hutch drove the van in the beer tent and crashed inside with Gromit flying straight into his poor marrow. He picked himself and looked sadly at his marrow. But he heard a lot of noise that he quickly snapped out of his misery and saw that the were-rabbit was making a scene, grabbing Lady Tottingham and shoving the townsfolk, armed with tools to attack him, out of the way.

Gromit ran for it, but he was stopped by Philip who held a red lightsabre. "Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Nowhere since you won't give me a break!" shouted Gromit back.

Then they say the were-rabbit and Lady Tottingham jumped up to the roof of Tottingham Hall and went into Lady Tottingham's vegetable garden. Gromit made a move to get away from Philip. He ran around, looking to see what he could find. Then he saw a _Battlestar Galatica_ ride with battery-powered Colonial Vipers and Cylon Vipers. Gromit got into Starbuck's viper and inserted in a lot of coins. He took off before Philip could stop him.

In the garden, the were-rabbit put Lady Tottingham down. "What do you want?" she asked. "What are you staring at with those eyes?"

"Hi, Totty," smiled the were-rabbit.

"Wallace?" She was surprised. "I don't believe it."

"Well, let me explain," said the were-rabbit. And he told how everything began with that fatal experiment with Hutch and how he thought Hutch was the beast.

"Wow, everything makes sense... not!" laughed Lady Tottingham. "But, seriously, this is serious. Stay here with me and I'll protect you."

"Get your furry rash mitts of my future wife's tits, you big tub of rabbit droppings!" shouted a voice in the garden. It was Victor with a hair of candy floss.

"Is candy floss a new hairstyle?" giggled the were-rabbit. "What happened to your face? I thought it would come off when you kicked into that machine."

"I had to put on ice cream to stop looking like a zombie!" shouted Victor.

"Let's stop this hunt, Victor," ordered Lady Tottingham, "before we have to live with a terrible mistake."

"It's not a terrible mistake," Victor argued back. "You commissioned me to rid of that stinking Pesto and that's just what I intend to do!"

"Pesto?"

"Oh, shit!"

"You knew it was Wallace all along! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I know why," said the were-rabbit. "He wants me to stay away from you and have you all to himself."

"Oh, bloody hell!" snapped Victor. "All right! So if it is that stupid arsehole, no one will ever believe you, like if Shakespeare really wrote his plays or not. And you, Campanula, if I can't have your money – "

"You're marrying me for my money?"

"Yeah, what happened to _your_ money?" asked the were-rabbit.

"My business isn't doing very well, so I invented a computer to rival both Steve Jobs and Bill Gates but, when I took it to a computer fair, I didn't raise a penny. So I went to her and started dating her for money. But, now I'm not going to get it, I'm going to at least put you out of _my_ misery!"

Victor aimed his gun, but Lady Tottingham grabbed a spray bottle full of slug spray and sprayed it right in Victor's eyes. "Ah, my eyes!" he screamed.

"Run, rabbit, run!" Lady Tottingham ordered the rabbit, who obeyed, bouncing through the window and on the roof.

When Victor could see properly again, he got out a fork and flew it on her hair, trapping her on the wall. "I rather like your hair pinned back," he chuckled as he got outside. "You can hop, but you can't hide, Pesto!"

"No, stop, Victor, please!" begged Lady Tottingham. But Victor was well out of sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gromit was riding his Colonial viper. He saw Victor was giving chase to the rabbit on the roof. He had to get up, but how? The answer was: to fly up the helter-skelter and take off from the top, which is what he did. He flew it like a real viper. He had Victor in his sight and was going in for him, when – BUMP! Gromit turned around and saw Philip in a Cylon viper, chasing him. "You're not _that_ fast enough to get away from me!" he laughed.

"But I'm smart enough to avoid you!" Gromit snapped back.

Gromit looked like he was going for Victor, but he pulled up just before he hit him, which Philip did. Victor was now hanging from the weather vane on the roof, with his trousers down.

"Oh, look, two moons!" the townsfolk down on the ground shouted pointing at them. Victor picked himself up and his gun and continued his pursuit.

Gromit flew like the wind on the ledge of Tottingham Hall. Philip followed in pursuit and opened Cylon fire on Gromit's viper. Gromit knew he had to lose him and he saw a corner coming, so he grabbed the pipe and turned a sharp right. He looked behind to see Philip's Cylon viper crashing towards the ground and exploding.

"Phew, good riddance," sighed Gromit. But then he saw someone holding a stone-made sledgehammer and he quickly turned around to stop Philip, who jumped out of the Cylon viper and jumped on Gromit's viper, hitting him with the sledgehammer.

"I forgot my parachute!" chuckled Philip.

"Yeah, that's a real classic Hollywood line," moaned Gromit.

As both of his paws hold the sledgehammer, Philip and Gromit struggled over the sledgehammer. Then the viper ran out of power and stopped completely. Gromit gave the sledgehammer back to Philip and got out his pennies to count, but he always lost count.

"Here!" An impatience Philip gave the hammer back to Gromit and got out his wallet and insert a 50p into the machine. The viper started and the fighting resumed. As the viper took off in the air, Gromit flipped a "bombs away" switch and Philip fell right down into the septic tank!

Now, with no more time to waste, Gromit carried right on.

* * *

But as bad as things had been with Gromit, the Were-Rabbit's luck was even worse. He had reached a dead end and he had nowhere else to go. Before he could turn around, there stood Victor! The rabbit turned around and jumped on the flagpole nearby.

"No one can stop you now," laughed Victor.

The three Na'vi warriors arrived with their daggers and tried to attack Victor, but Victor got out a short pistol and fired at them. "If you're alive in there, don't come to protect this rabbit in your true forms or they'll be your last ones!" Then he aimed the big gun at the were-rabbit. "Eat carrot, hairy arse!"

He let him have it! He was feeling proud of himself until Gromit in his viper drove ahead of the bullet, grabbed the string of the flagpole, swung around and took the bullet.

"No! Stupid bastards!" yelled Victor.

Gromit and the Were-Rabbit high-fived each other. Then Gromit's viper ran out of control and was heading down. The Were-Rabbit, grateful for taking a bullet in his machine, decided to return the favour by jumping below and catching the Viper. Down they went and landed inside the beer tent, where the Were-Rabbit was laboured breathing.

"Ha, ha! No one beats Lord Victor Quartermaine!" laughed Victor proudly.

"Is that so?" Then Victor was knocked out and he fell down to the beer tent. "Consider yourself dumped!" said Lady Tottingham, holding her giant carrot.

Down Victor went and landed on the Anti-Pesto unconscious. Gromit heard roaring coming towards the tent he was in. "Oh, my God!" Gromit cried. "What do I do?" Then he saw the female were-rabbit doll. Then he had an idea.

He put Victor in the doll suit and put the head on his head. Then he pushed him outside and the angry mob turned to him.

"Look, Dad!" said a bear called Raymond. "There's that Were-Rabbit!"

"Well, if Jesus wants it dead, let's do it!" shouted the bear called Tim.

"I'm with you guys!" yelled the mama bear called Arianna. And the bear family joined the angry mob.

"Destroy the monastery!" ordered the Vicar. And they charged for him.

"Serves him right," smiled Lady Tottingham as she walked into the beer tent. Then her smile fell as she looked at the Were-Rabbit.

"Why, Wallace? Why!" asked a crying Gromit.

"As I have no family, you are my family, my best friend, and I'm glad I choose you," were the last words of the Were-Rabbit before he fell back and drew his last breath. Then Gromit, Lady Tottingham and a bunch of wild rabbits saw the furry beast change back into Wallace. And the mind waves that change him was flying away and vanishing like witches.

"I'm sorry, Gromit," sobbed Lady Tottingham.

"It's not your fault, ma'am," cried Gromit tearfully. "I shouldn't have tried to change him."

"Well, the rabbit's gone, but I just wish there was some way of bringing back Wallace," sobbed the Lady again.

The rabbits were crying too.

"I'm not usually a crier," said Rallo the rabbit, "but even the toughest must cut loose too." And he did.

"Me getting old," sighed Coach Charles McFall, "I should have switched places with him. He had more reason to live than I did, me losing all of recent baseball matches and losing all my girlfriends."

"Lovely beer, Gromit," cried Hutch, who on a throne made of beer bottles.

"Ah, ha!" thought Gromit as he grabbed one bottle, which made King Hutch fall down from his throne. The mutt opened the bottle and put it right under his master's nose. Then mysteriously the bottle was taken out of Gromit's paws and it landed right in Wallace's mouth and he was drinking it.

"Got you there, didn't I?" laughed Wallace.

" The beast survives, the beast survives " sang Kenny West.

Everyone laughed and Gromit hugged his master happy as ever. Then Wallace turned to Lady Tottingham. "Totty! Can I call you that again?"

"You can, if you, eh – " Lady Tottingham blushed nervously.

"Here you go, pal," said Gromit as he put a box over Wallace's bottom half.

"Oh, thanks, lad," smiled Wallace.

Lady Tottingham saw the Golden Carrot Award that Victor took and fired had actually survived and picked it up. "I think you deserve this, Gromit, for your brave and splendid marrow," she smiled as she gave it to Gromit.

"Thank you, Ma'am," smiled Gromit happily.

"Every dog has his or her day," smiled Wallace.

"As for you, Wallace, thank you for saving me from a terrible marriage," Lady Tottingham went on. "However it is going to be lonely at Tottingham Hall." She looked at tiny Holt kissing the rabbit he had been searching for along. "Unless... I have a proposal for you, Wallace. And it's better than offering high-paid actors for crappy movies."

"Sounds awesome," said Wallace.


	10. Smelly Ever After

The next morning, Wallace and Gromit came back to Tottingham Hall, after getting much rest from last night. Wallace went to Lady Tottingham.

"Thanks for going through this with me, Wallace!" she smiled.

"This had better be worth it like you said," chuckled Wallace. "One for the album, Gromit."

"Okay, get a little closer," said Gromit, as he got out the camera. "A little closer. A little closer. Separate a bit. Per – Oh, a tiny bit closer!"

"Oh, come on, Gromit! Hurry up!" yelled Wallace.

"Okay, perfect," smiled Gromit.

Then as Lady Tottingham leaned closer to Wallace, Wallace plucked his lips ready. Then Lady Tottingham pulled down a curtain and revealed a sign: Bunny Sanctuary of Tottingham Hall. "I declare this new bunny sanctuary opened."

Wallace was shocked. "That's what you brought us here for?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"I thought you were going to – Oh, it doesn't matter. It's wonderful, isn't it, Gromit?"

"Yeah," agreed Gromit. "What do you think, guys?"

"Yeah!" the caged rabbits in the bun van of the Anti-Pesto van praised and cheered.

"Okay, Gromit, they've waited long enough, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir," agreed Gromit and happily released from the bun van and straight through ground and landing on the ground.

"It's a wish come true but my parents always was against it," smiled Lady Tottingham happily. "My home that can be a safe haven for all things fluffy."

It proved to be so popular that even more wild rabbits came to join in at this new home.

"Like the ending of _The Aristocats_," said Toshi in Japanese.

Poor, lonely Miss Thrip tried to join and hop around with them, but Wallace fired a gun near her.

"Rabbit's peace or your life!" he shouted at her.

Miss Thrip ran off.

"Oh, thank you, Wallace," smiled Lady Tottingham. "I hope you'll still come and visit me, Wallace. I've rather got used to having you around."

"Oh, there'll be someone here like me and will protect you and the rabbits from harm," said Wallace happily. "Show him what I mean, lad."

"Yes, sir," reported Gromit, as he pushed the lever extra further and out of the ground and shot right up to the sky was none other than... Hutch! He had a gun and was letting a big fffffaaaaaaarrrrrrttttttt! He landed on the ground and loaded his gun. "Where are those damn monsters?" he said, being on the alert. "Don't worry, ladies, I'll protect you!" But then he turned around and found that everyone, including Wallace, Gromit and Lady Tottingham was cough and spluttering. "What is it?" asked Hutch. "Is it swine flu? WHERE ARE YOU, YOU DMAN SWINE FLU? COME ON OUT! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" And Hutch kept on firing his gun at nothing.

The End

(Keep watching and reading!)


	11. Credits

"...and so everything was happier than ever," finished Brian. "So what did you think?"

The Griffins just went, "Eh!" Brian's face dropped.

Then the elevator went down and the doors opened. The Griffins cheered and ran out as quick as they could.

"Maybe you haven't got the nose for story-telling, Brain," chuckled Stewie as he walked out. Brian sighed.

* * *

Cast List

Peter Griffin as Wallace

Brian Griffin as Gromit

Chris Griffin as Hutch

Lois Griffin as Lady Companula Tottingham

Carter Pewterschmidt as Victor Quartermaine

James Woods as Philip

Townsfolk

Hebert the Pervert as the Vicar

Bruce as P.C. Mackintosh

Babs Pewterschmidt as Mrs. Mulch

Horace as Mr. Mulch

Carl as Mr. Growbag

Glenn Quagmire as Mr. Leaching

Jonathan Weed as Mr. Dibber

Cleveland Brown as Mr. Caliche

Cleveland Brown Jr. as Master Caliche

Bonnie Swanson as Mrs. Girdling

Meg Griffin as Miss Thrip

Seamus as Mr. Crock

Mort Goldman as Mr. Windfall

Muriel Goldman as Mrs. Windfall

Rabbit extras

_American Dad!_: Stan Smith, Francine Smith, Steve Smith, Hayley Smith, Snot, Barry, Toshi, Jeff Fischer, Jackson, Dick, Sanders, Terry and Greg, Debbie Hyman and Lindsay Coolidge and Bullock.

_The Cleveland Show_: Donna Tubbs, Roberta Tubbs, Rallo Tubbs, Lester, Kendra, Ernie, Holt, Terry, Kenny West, Federline Jones and Coach Charles McFall.

Other Pests

The Evil Monkey as himself

Erine the Giant Chicken as himself

Connie D'Amico, Lisa Sliver "from _American Dad!_) and Lacey Stapleton (from _The Cleveland Show_) as the Three Sirens from Venice

Stewie Griffin as Feathers McGraw

Tim, Arianna and Raymond the bears (from _The Cleveland Show_) as themselves

Jasper as Jasmit (Gromit's cousin)

Recurring Characters:

Tom Tucker as himself

Diana Simmons as herself

Ollie Williams as himself

Tricia Takanawa as herself

Dr. Hartman as the Dresser Robot Mark 1

Consuela as the Dresser Robot Mark 2

Klaus the Goldfish (from _American Dad!_) as himself

And Mayor Adam West as himself

Other Characters and Pests

B.A. Baracus and Murdock from _The A-Team_

The Balrog of Moria _from The Lord of the Rings_

The Rancor and the Sand People from _Star Wars_

Flik and the Ants of Ant Island from _A Bug's Life_

Gopher from _Winnie the Pooh_

Three Na'vi warriors from James Cameron's _Avatar_

International Rescue's Mole from _Thunderbirds_

Loch Ness Monster (Cameo)

Big Foot (Cameo)

Mike and Scully (Cameo)

Gimli the Dwarf from _The Lord of the Rings_

Buzz Lightyear from _Toy Story_

Credits

Written by Bobby South

Based on _The Cruse of the Were-Rabbit _by Nick Park, Steve Box, Bob Baker and Mark Burton.

Wallace and Gromit created by Nick Park

_Family Guy, American Dad! and The Cleveland Show_ created by Seth MacFarlane

_Family Guy_ co-developed by David Zuckerman

_American Dad! _co-created by Mike Barker and Matt Weitzman

_The Cleveland Show _co-created by Richard Appel and Mike Henry


End file.
